


Leaving.

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gentleness, take my bullshit, there u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Im so very soft for Giovanni an Rick being boyfriends so like.
Relationships: Giovanni Potage/Rick Shades
Kudos: 6





	Leaving.

"You're stupid! You've got some kind of mental injury, there's no way you're actually doing this!" He watched the man manuver around the apartment, hastily shoving things into a suitcase and ignoring the person behind him. The speaker slammed his foot down on the floor to get attention- and there were purple eyes staring at him, shadowy wisps coming from the white- bloodshot sclera.

Rick shook his head quickly and turned back to what he was doing "Rick you're kidding me!- You can't just- just _appear_ here and then go missing! Your friends care about you-" "That's why I have to leave." 

The captain flinched at the tone, reaching towards him carefully "Rick, I know you're worried about your epithet but-" "No buts, it- you heard what Naven said- the fact i was- _i_ was able to beat him, it's just like back then, it's too high, i'm too strong and- and-" He ran his hands over his face, and Giovanni lightly put his hand on Ricks arms

"Okay... but you can't fully isolate from us, Sylvie would-" "I know, i know! I- that's why i've gotta go while he's not here, I think if i heard the kid saying 'goodbye' id break- I'm already getting upset because of you and- and I _know_ Moxie is in the other room and she's gonna yell at me when I come out there with a suitcase and I still don't know where i'm going but-"

Rick took a shaky deep breath, staring at Giovanni "I just, i have to calm it down, and- and then i'll come back, it won't even be a year this time." Giovanni stared back down at him, and sighed, wrapping his arms around him and vaguely leaning on him, kissing his head "Just don't get yourself hurt, promise you'll call us if you need us."

"i will."


End file.
